Serie de Songfics Glee UpAllNightOneDirection
by Angelxway
Summary: Como lo dice el titulo serie de songfics basados en el disco UpAllNight de OneDirecion, 15 capitulos, Faberry, Brittana y Kurtofsky
1. Presentación

Este no es el primer capitulo de la "historia"

Es una pequeña explicación que antecede la primera cancion,

Cada cancion es una historia aparte, puede que algunas se relacion pero casi ninguna

Cada una dice la pareja que es linea principal de la cancion.

Son 15 Capitulos, todos basados en canciones de One Direction, del disco Up All Night

Se subiran en el orden en que salen.

Y son de las parejas Faberry, Brittana y Kurtofsky

Espero que los disfruten

Antes de que lo olvide

**La letras estan en negrito, algunas traducciones tambien.**

_Y los pensamientos en cursiva._

Si se me queda algo un review y lo explico.


	2. 1 What makes you beautiful Faberry

_Primera canción, What makes you beautiful, Faberry de Quinn _

_Situado en el episodio Born This Way, en la parte del duo de Faberry, y__a se que cantaron I feel pretty/unpretty._

_Pero en mi opinión esta es la canción para Rachel._

* * *

><p><strong>What makes you beautiful<strong>

**Santana POV**

Mi amiga se había vuelto loca, si así era, Quinn realmente perdió la cabeza por Rachel, con esta canción se está declarando eso está más que claro, y digo no es que me moleste el hecho, es que es RACHEL BERRY! La molesta diva de McKinley

Aun así es una canción hermosa. ¿Qué pasara por sus cabezas?

_**You're insecure**_

_(Eres insegura)_

_**Don't know what for**_

_(No sé porque)_

_**You're turning heads**_

_(Tú das vueltas cabezas)_

_**When you walk through the do-o-or**_

_(Cuando caminas por la puerta)_

Canto Quinn, todos se miraron sorprendidos, no conocían la canción pero no podía ser algo malo.

_Yo no lo entiendo, porque tienes esa inseguridad, porque quieres mi nariz si en realidad ya es perfecta _

_**Don't need make up**_

_(No necesitas maquillaje)_

_**To cover up**_

_(Para cubrirlo)_

_**Being the way that you are is en-o-ough**_

_(Siendo como eres es suficiente)_

_**Everyone else in the room can see it**_

_(Todos los demás en esta sala pueden verlo)_

_**Everyone else but you**_

_(Todos excepto tu)_

La cara de Finn es un chiste. Carita de feto, no entiende nada de lo que está pasando con Q.

Y la cara de Manhan… Perdón de Rachel, si mi hermanita me ha pedido que no le diga como antes. Ella se le está declarando, su mejor amiga no puede tratarla mal.

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_

_(Baby, tu iluminas mi mundo como nadie mas)_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_(La manera en que giras el pelo, me tiene abrumado)_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**_

_(Pero cuando sonríes en el patio no es difícil de decir)_

_**You don't know oh oh**_

_(Tú no lo sabes)_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

_(Tú no lo sabes, eres Hermosa)_

La boca de Rachel se abrió, trago saliva y continuo mirando a una concentrada Quinn, cantándole lo "bella que era"

_**If only you saw what I can see**_

_(Si solo vieras lo que yo puedo ver)_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**_

_(Tu entenderías porque te quiero tan desesperadamente)_

_¿Ella, ella de verdad piensa eso? ¿Me quiere desesperadamente? _

_¿Q? ¿Quién es esta mujer? ¿Qué paso con la mala persona que me ponía sobrenombres? _

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

_(Ahora mismo, te miro y no puedo creer)_

_**You don't know oh oh**_

_(No lo sabes)_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

_(No lo sabes, eres Hermosa)_

_**Oh oh**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

_(Eso es lo que te hace Hermosa)_

La mente de Rachel, divagaba si hace un tiempo se había confundido con la hermosura que era Quinn Fabray pero dejo la idea ya que jamás, Quinn la vería con los ojos que Rachel la estaba mirando, y ahora… Ahora la tenía en frente cantando una canción que hablaba de lo Hermosa que encontraba que era.

_**So c-come on**_

_(Entonces vamos)_

_**You got it wrong**_

_(Tu lo tienes mal)_

_**To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong**_

_(Para probarte que estoy bien lo puse en una canción)_

_**I don't know why**_

_(No se porque)_

_**You're being shy**_

_(Estas siendo tímida)_

_**And turn away when I look into your ey-e-es.**_

_(Y te vas cuando te miro a los ojos)_

Quinn, puso su mirada en los ojos de Rachel, la cual no tuvo otra alternativa que bajar los suyos al suelo

Quinn puso mala cara, miro a Santana, apoyo, eso buscaba

_**Everyone else in the room can see it**_

_**Everyone else but you**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**_

Santana le sonrió, dándole ánimos.

_**You don't know oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**If only you saw what I can see**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

Rachel se armo de valor y levanto la vista, miro directo a los ojos de Q, y el tiempo se detuvo… Ninguna, pudo pensar, nunca antes habían mantenido el contacto directo. Pero ahora en este instante no existió nada más.

_**You don't know oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

Santana soltó una pequeña risita para que Q saliera de su trance se había perdido la primera parte de la estrofa

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know oh, oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

Logro retomarla, acercándose levemente hacia Rachel

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know oh, oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

Se sonrieron, como si nadie más estuviera en la sala.

_**If only you saw what I can see**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

_**You don't know oh, oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

Rachel hizo el ademan de pararse, Quinn la detuvo con la mirada

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

_No aquí, luego tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo, _eso necesitaba expresarle con la mirada, Rachel le sonrió había entendido el mensaje.

_Dios, sí que era hermosa. Su única musa, de ahora en adelante_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_


	3. 2 Gotta be You

_Segunda Cancion,__ Gotta be You, __Brittana de Santana _

_Situado en el capitulo, Sexy luego de la declaracion de Santana. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gotta be you<strong>_

-Hey Britt

_**Girl I see it in your eyes**_

_(Chica veo en tus ojos)_

_**You're disappointed.**_

_(Que estas decepcionada)_

-Santana. Fue un saludo frio, como si le hubieran tirando, un balde del agua mas helada que se pueda encontrar

_**Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart**_

_(Porque yo soy el tonto que te ha herido el corazón)_

_**I tore it apart**_

_(Lo destroce)_

_**And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence**_

_(Y chica, que desastre hice con tu inocencia)_

_**And no woman in the world deserves this**_

_(Y ninguna mujer en el mundo merece esto)_

_**But here I am asking you for one more chance**_

_(Pero estoy aquí pidiendo una oportunidad más)_

-¿Podemos hablar?

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Fue mucho para Santana, aquella respuesta de su dulce Brittany

_**Can we fall, one more time?**_

_**(¿Podemos caer una vez más?)**_

_**Stop the tape and rewind**_

_**(Parar la cinta y rebobinar)**_

-Te…

-¿Me? Pregunto Brittany, se sentia el enojo de tener que escuchar a Santana

-Te confesé lo que sentía y tú… Tú dijiste que querías a Artie. ¿Que querías? ¿Qué te esperara?

-No lo sé. Pero no espere que fueras a revolcarte con cualquiera.

-¿Podemos parar de hacernos daño?. Dijo Santana dolida.

- Para tú, Santana. Eres tu quien se hace daño, esperando por mi.

- Te amo. Dijo como si eso fuera algo que ninguna de las dos supiera

_**Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade**_

_(Oh, y si te alejas, se que desapareceré)_

'_**Cause there is nobody else**_

_(Porque no hay nadie más)_

-Eres tú, _tienes que ser tu_ _**(It's gotta be you) **Solo tu_ _**(Only you**__**) **_Lo eres todo para mi, se que sin ti voy a desaparecer

_**It's gotta be you**_

_(Tienes que ser tú)_

_**Only you**_

_(Solo tu)_

_**Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles**_

_(Ahora chica lo escucho en tu voz y la forma que tiembla)_

_**When you speak to me I don't resemble, who I was**_

_(Cuando tú hablas de mi, no se parece a quien era yo)_

-No, puedes venir a… A decirme esas cosas esperando que…Su voz, tembló. Esperando que quiera estar contigo

_**You've almost had enough**_

_(Es que casi había lo suficiente)_

_**And your actions speak louder than words**_

_(Tus acciones hablan más fuertes que tus palabras)_

-Pero lo sientes, mira… Britt no se qué hacer con todo lo que tengo adentro. No sé qué hacer con estos sentimientos que son tan fuertes por ti

Los ojos de Brittany brillaron y Santana sintió la fuerza para poder seguir hablando

_**And you're about to break from all you've heard**_

_(Estas a punto de romperte, por todas las cosas que escuchaste)_

_**Don't be scared, I ain't going no where**_

_(No estés asustada, no voy a ir a ninguna parte)_

_**I'll be here, by your side**_

_(Estaré aquí, a tu lado)_

_**No more fears, no more crying**_

_(No más miedos, no mas llanto)_

_**But if you walk away**_

_(Pero si te alejas)_

_**I know I'll fade**_

_(Se que desapareceré)_

'_**Cause there is nobody else**_

_(Porque no hay nadie más)_

-No me volveré a ir, jamás seré lo suficientemente fuerte para volver a alejarme de ti. No llores, Britt por favor.

-Es que no lo entiendes, Santana. Dijo gritando y lo ultimo en casi un suspiro. Te amo, te amo más de lo que alguna vez voy a poder querer a Artie, pero lo que me hiciste… Su voz se quebró

_**It's gotta be you**_

_(Tienes que ser tú)_

_**Only you**_

_(Solo tu)_

_**It's gotta be you**_

_(Tienes que ser tú)_

_**Only you**_

_(Solo tu)_

_**Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time?**_

_(Oh, Chica, podemos intentarlo una vez más, ¿una vez más?)_

_**One more, one more, can we try?**_

_(Una vez más, una vez más, ¿podemos tratar?)_

-Lo sé, jamás voy a poder perdonarme lo que te hice Britt-Britt. Pero estaba tan asustada con este huracán de sentimientos por ti, no sabía qué hacer con ello.

-¿Y me hiciste a mí el daño verdad?

-No, Britt jamás, jamás quise dañarte. ¿Podemos volver a empezar? ¿Podemos intentarlo? Esta vez, si estás conmigo, nada me detendrá

_**One more, one more time**_

_(Una vez una más)_

_**I'll make it better**_

_(Lo hare mejor)_

_**One more, one more, can we try?**_

_(Una vez, una vez, podemos intentarlo?)_

-¿Me juras, Santana Marie Lopez, que no te volverás a ir? Pase lo que pase

_**One more, one more,**_

_(Una más, una más,)_

_**Can we try one more time to make it all better?**_

_(¿Podemos intentarlo una vez mas, lo hare mejor?)_

_**Cuz its gotta be you**_

_**Its gotta be you**_

_**Only you**_

_**Only you**_

-Pase lo que pase, porque eres tu, todo lo que necesito.

_**It's gotta be you**_

_**Only you**_

_**It's gotta be you**_

_**Only you!**_


	4. 3 One Thing

_Tercera Cancion,__ One Thing, __Brittana de Santana_

_Situado, en verdad es a temporal pero podria ser en la tercera temporada._

_La cancion de los chicos de One Direction, y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y la Fox._

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Thing<strong>_

_**I've tried playing it cool**_

_**(Trate de jugar al frio)**_

_**Girl when I'm looking at you**_

_**(Chica cuando te estoy miro)**_

Trate de seguir siendo quien era en el pasado. Trate de verdad trate, de no mostrar que el amor me había cambiado pero ya había comenzado a cantar esta canción, y ahora nada me iba a detener

_**I can never be brave**_

_**(No puedo ser valiente)**_

'_**Cuz you make my heart race**_

_**(Porque tú haces que mi corazón corra)**_

_**Shot me out of the sky**_

_**(Dispárame, hacia el cielo)**_

_**You're my kryptonite**_

_**(Tú eres mi kriptonita)**_

Mira lo alegre que se ve al dedicarle una canción de "One Direction" ni siquiera es la gran canción de amor, pero es algo.

Es el comienzo

_**You keep making me weak**_

_**(Tú me estas haciendo débil)**_

_**Yeah frozen and can't breath**_

_**(Si, helado y no puedo respirar)**_

Todos abrieron unos grandes ojos al ver a Santana López, cantarle a Brittany S. Pierce

_**Some things gotta get loud**_

_**(Algo diré fuerte)**_

_**Cause if not, they just don't make you see**_

_**(Porque estoy muriendo, ellos solo no te dejan verlo)**_

_**That I need you here with me now**_

_**(Que te necesito aquí conmigo ahora)**_

_**Cuz you've got that One Thing**_

_**(Porque tienes esa única cosa)**_

Ella tiene esa única cosa, que necesito para vivir.

Ella es hermosa, inocente. Ella es todo lo bueno en este miserable y apestoso mundo

_**So!(Entonces)**_

_**Get out, get out, get out of my head**_

_**(Sal, sal, sal de mi cabeza)**_

_**And fall into my arms instead**_

_**(Y cae en mis brazos instantáneamente)**_

_**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**_

_**(No se, no se, no se que es)**_

_**But I need that One Thing**_

_**(Pero necesito esa única cosa)**_

_**Yeah, you've got that One Thing**_

_**(Si, y tú tienes esa única cosa)**_

Es extraño sentirme de esta manera

Hacer de todo por ella, no es algo normal en mi

_**Now I'm climbing the walls**_

_**(Ahora estoy escalando paredes)**_

_**But you don't notice at all**_

_**(Pero tú no lo notas)**_

Estaba así, en verdad que estaba perdiendo la cabeza por ella, ya no lograba concentrarme y esta había bajado las notas, sin ella yo no tenia razones para estar aquí

_**That I'm going out of my mind**_

_**(Que voy a perder la cabeza)**_

_**All day and all night**_

_**(Todo el día y toda la noche)**_

No sabía que había sido, que había cambiado que ya no me importaba el que dirán. ¿Sería su amor? Tenía que serlo porque nada más que eso era lo que yo tenia

_**Some things gotta get loud**_

_**Cuz I'm dying just to know your name**_

_**(Porque estoy muriendo por saber tu nombre)**_

_**And I need you here with me now**_

_**(Y te necesito conmigo ahora)**_

_**Cuz you've got that One Thing**_

Nada me hacia mas feliz que esa mujer hermosa, que me sonríe mientras le digo que ella es la que tiene esa cosa única, dios como me vine a enamorar tanto de ella.

_**So!**_

_**Get out, get out, get out of my head**_

_**And fall into my arms instead**_

_**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**_

_**But I need that One Thing**_

Y lo mejor de todo es que ella me corresponde.

_**So!**_

_**Get out, get out, get out of my mind**_

_**(Sal, sal, sal, de mi mente)**_

_**And c'mon, come in into my life**_

_**(Ven, ven a mi vida)**_

_**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**_

_**(No se, no se, no se que es)**_

_**But I need that One Thing**_

_**(Pero necesito esa única cosa)**_

_**Yeah, you've got that One Thing**_

Dejo su asiento y comenzó a bailar a mi alrededor. Mientras yo la miro con cara de completamente enamorada

_**Oh-whoa, Oh-whoa oh. Oh-whoa.**_

_**You've got that One Thing**_

_**Get out, get out, get out of my head**_

_**I'm falling to my arms instead**_

_**So!**_

_**Get out, get out, get out of my head**_

_**I'm falling to my arms instead**_

_**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**_

_**But I need that One Thing**_

Ella no había salido de mi cabeza, ella era mejor que cualquier sueño que yo pudiera tener en mi vida.

_**So!**_

_**Get out, get out, get out of my mind**_

_**(Out of my mind)**_

_**And c'mon, come in into my life**_

_**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**_

_**But I need that One Thing**_

_**Yeah, you've got that One Thing**_


	5. 4 More Than This

_Cuarta Cancion,__ More Than This, Faberry-__Brittana Santana Y Quinn_

_Situado en el capitulo Prom Queen, durante el baile. (Segunda Temporada)_

_La cancion pertenece a One Direction, los personajes a Ryan Murphy_

* * *

><p><em><strong>More than this<strong>_

_**I'm broken, do you hear me**_

_**(Estoy roto, me escuchas)**_

_**I am blinded, but you are everything I see**_

_**(Estoy ciego, pero todo lo que veo eres tú)**_

-Me explicas porque se le ve tan feliz con ese estúpido

-Y yo que sé, Fabray. Si yo fuera ella estaría, bailando con una rubia. En vez de un idiota que le tiro huevos.

-Me alagas, pero yo sé que no soy la rubia que quieres…

_**I'm dancing, alone**_

_**(Estoy bailando, solo)**_

_**I'm praying, that your heart will just turn around**_

_**(Rogando, que tu corazón de la vuelta)**_

-¿Qué haces tú con Karofsky de todas maneras? No lo notas, Santy, es Brittany con quien tienes que estar

-¿Y tu, Fabray, que haces encerrada en la sala de coro?… Cuando deberías estar luchando por tu enanita

_**And as I walk up to your door**_

_**(Y yo camino hacia la puerta)**_

_**My head turns to face the floor**_

_**(Mi cabeza da vuelta, enfrento al suelo)**_

_**Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say**_

_**(Porque no puedo mirarte a los ojos y decir)**_

-Es que soy cobarde, López, soy demasiado cobarde como para decirle lo que siento. O como me siento cuando la esta abrazando… lo muerta de celos que estoy por no ser yo quien este bailando con ella en este baile de graduación

_**When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight**_

_**(Cuando el abre sus brazos y te abraza esta noche)**_

_**It just won't feel right**_

_**(No se siente bien)**_

_**Cause I can love you more than this**_

_**(Porque yo puedo amarte mas que esto)**_

_**Yeah**_

-Deja de ser cobarde Fabray, ve y lucha

_**When he lays you down, I might just die inside**_

_**(Cuando el te hace quedar mal, yo pienso que podria morir, por dentro)**_

_**It just don't feel right**_

_**(Esto no se siente bien)**_

-¿Vienes conmigo a luchar por tu bailarina?

-¿Entiendes que esto significa terminar con todo lo que una vez empezamos cierto?

-No me importa, tengo que decirle.

-Estoy contigo, Fabray

'_**Cause I could love you more than this**_

_**(Porque podría amarte mas que esto)**_

_**Can love you more than this**_

_**(Puedo amarte más que esto)**_

Era justo una canción romántica un pedacito de esa quedaba perfecta para los sentimientos de ambas. Rubia y latina dieron miradas a Tina, para que las dejara cantar la parte que necesitaban. Fue la hispana la que empezó

_**If I'm louder, would you see me?**_

_**(Si fuera más fuerte, ¿me verías?)**_

_**Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me**_

_**(Te quedarías en mis brazos y me rescatarías)**_

Le siguió Q. Buscando la mirada de Rachel.

'_**Cause we are the same**_

_**(Porque somos lo mismo)**_

_**You save me**_

_**(Me salvas)**_

_**When you leave it's gone again**_

_**(Cuando me dejas, se ha ido de Nuevo)**_

Encontró, a Jessie solo… ¿Donde estaba su diva?

_**Then I see you on the street**_

_**(Te veo en la calle)**_

_**In his arms, I get weak**_

_**(En sus brazos, me pongo débil)**_

_**My body fails, I'm on my knees**_

_**(Mi cuerpo falla, estoy de rodillas)**_

_**Prayin'**_

_**(Rezando)**_

Y ambas se adueñaron del coro

_**When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight**_

_**It just won't feel right**_

_**Cause I can love you more than this**_

_**Yeah**_

_**When he lays you down, I might just die inside**_

_**It just don't feel right**_

_**Cause I could love you more than this**_

_**Yeah**_

_Después de lo de la sala de coro, que Quinn no me volvía a dirigir la palabra. Y ahora viene con que me quiere más que los demás. Y espera que…_

_**I never had the words to say**_

_**(Yo nunca tuve las palabras para decir)**_

_**But now I'm asking you to stay**_

_**(Pero ahora estoy pidiéndote que te quedes)**_

_**For a little while inside my arms**_

_**(Por un ratito entre mis brazos)**_

La latina por su parte buscaba a Brittany con la mirada y cuando la diviso canto más fuerte su parte, quería mostrarle que las canciones, siempre serian su manera de conversar. De abrir el dialogo. No era que ella estuviera con Artie era que su amor por ella era mas fuerte que cualquier cosa, que cualquier otro sentimiento

_**And as you close your eyes tonight**_

_**(Y si tú cierras los ojos esta noche)**_

_**I pray that you will see the light**_

_**(Yo rezare, para que veas la luz)**_

_**That's shining from the stars above**_

_**(Ese brillo, que viene de las estrellas)**_

Ambas rubia y morena, llegaron al centro de la pista...

Buscando cada una a la mujer que amaban

_**When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight**_

_**It just won't feel right**_

_**Cause I can love you more than this**_

_**Cause I can love you more than this**_

Fue Brittany la que llego primero abrazo a Santana, mientras Q, seguía cantando.

-¿Tu puedes hacerlo? Pregunto, al oído de su mejor amiga

_**When he lays you down, I might just die inside**_

_**It just don't feel right**_

_**Cause I could love you more than this**_

_**Yeah**_

Quinn, estaba comenzando a perder contra sus lágrimas, no divisaba a Rachel, quizás no le había importado…

_**When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight**_

_**It just won't feel right**_

_**Cause I can love you more than this**_

_**Yeah**_

De repente la encontró afirmada en la mesa con los ojos, brillantes llorosos, no miro sus brazos. Pero tenían marcas, unas manos marcadas… Jessie.

_**When he lays you down, I might just die inside**_

La tomo de la mano con delicadeza, con amor. La canción llegaba a su término cada una de la mano de su mujer cantaron el final

_**It just don't feel right**_

_**Cause I could love you more than this**_

Cuento de hada o no. Se quedaron juntas.

Porque Quinn y Santana las amaban más que ellos.

_**Could love you more than this**_

_**(Podría amarte más que esto) **_


End file.
